


Beneath the Lies Among Stars

by AdlanielRachel



Series: The Slayer and The Prince [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, random - Fandom
Genre: Admire - Freeform, Anger, Angst, Boy x boy, Fluff, Humour in Sex, Hurt, M/M, Pain, Torture, True Love, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal and Love. One being betrayed. One without love. Legolas had seek for sanctuary in Imdalris and his heart was captured by the Balrog Slayer. But at the same time he was in love with Haldir. With his hidden identity as a prince,  who will he choose?</p><p>The choice lies in the hand of the Mirkwood Prince</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. First Meet

FIRST MEET

_Love is blind. Love is always blind. No one can deny it. Not even the greatest Elven Prince of the Woodland Realm._

  "Beg for me." Haldir said as he looked into the younger elf who was in his captive.

  "No! I am the Elven Prince. I don't beg to a normal Galadhrium like you." Legolas screamed as he wriggled in the Marchwarden warm arms which was tightly around his neck

  "Very well, arrogant young prince. You will feel my wrath. Get up!" Haldir shouted back at the young elf as he pulled his blonde hair which was once clean now dirty and messed up with leaves sticked out from his braides. 

  The Marchwarden dragged the young elf deeper into the Golden Woods as he gagged the young elfling so that he wouldn't make much noise distracting the other elves patrolling around him. Further into the woods, where no one was there,  Haldir released the young elven prince throwing him onto the ground next to the tree. 

  "Undress!" He commanded like a commander he used to be. 

  "What?! What do you want to do to me?" Legolas asked pulling his robe tighter around him watching the Marchwarden who had set his armour aside. 

  "Do as I say, or I might need to gag you again. You want me to gag you, Greenleaf?" Haldir asked watching the young elf biting his lips nervously.  

  He waited and waited. But the young elf ling didn't move nor flinch. Rage was burning in him. He had always wanted to have this young elf ling as his own. His little toy. His pet. His husband. Now that he had a chance, he will never miss it. He threw his robe up onto the tree branch dragging the young elf up and tied his hands around the rope causing the elf to squel.

  "You are noisy. Hmm....Since you love to make so much noise.... Let's see...." Haldir said looking around as he took off his shirt tying it harshly around Legolas mouth gagging him like a fish being struck on a fishing rod. "I bet you prefer this way." 

Legolas however did not say a word instead he tried to free himself but failed. Legolas on the other hand hated this elf for his arrogance. He had always wanted to talk to him when he met him once a while with the council of Lothlorien. Now, he had a chance. He never knew his first meet will be indeed aN unforgettable one. 

 Legolas watched as the elf stripped of his shirt gently with his own daggers causing him to flinch once in a while because of the cold wind which was filing up the space in his robe which was being stripped. He muffled causing the elf to shut him off with a pleasureable kiss on his neck without warning. 

  "You will like this. Trust me. You will come and beg me for more one day." Haldir said as he slowly run his fingers onto the young elf fragile body causing the elf to moan closing his eyes. Haldir smirked watching his little pet enjoying his touch. 

  "I see you are getting turned on." Haldir said running the other palm on the bulge in front of Legolas pants causing the prince to moan tightening the grip on the cloth being tied to his hands. 

  "Be patient. There are more." Haldir said as he moved backwards pulling the prince closer to his embrace letting their skins rubbed among each other, kissing his back slowly to tease him more. He run a palm into the prince pants rubbing his ass in circles causing the prince ling to move foward and flinch.  Haldir moved towards his ears nipping it gently licking with pleasure whispering softly, 

  "I will let your gag go but promise me you will be quiet." 

Legolas nod. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt the urge to pull the Galadhrium close to him kissing him roughly like there was no tomorrow. Haldir moved foward as he released the gag and was replaced with a rough kiss by the young prince who plunged foward without warning. Even though his hand was bounded, he was fast enough to capture their lips together. Haldir did not push. Instead he replied his kiss more rough and vigorously with sync. 

They kissed and kissed. 

  "Touch me." Legolas pleaded. 

Haldir smirked watching him releasing his bounds and said, 

  "Not today. Find me. If you could. I will." 


	2. Searching for Trouble

  "Where have you been Greenleaf?  What took you so long?" Elladan said looking up at the young elfling who was walking into the talan. Elladan was preparing himself putting on an armour with Elrohir's help.

  "Um.... I take a walk around the golden woods. Where are you going? You seem to be in a hurry." Legolas asked as he set himself down on the chair in the talan.

  "A meet with the lady herself.  Adar had asked me to send her a letter. Do I look presentable?" Elladan asked after his twin brother had tied the knot of his armour neatly. 

  "You do. Wait.... Why do you need to be presentable if you are meeting the lady herself?" Legolas asked curiously allowing his hair to fall over his face after he had release the tight braides. 

  "It's my style." With that, Elladan excused himself as he walked out of the talan leaving both Elrohir and Legolas alone in the talan.

  "I never understand my brother at times." 

                                                                 .........................

Elladan arranged his steps up the tree house where Haldir had promised to meet him. He walked towards the door pushing it gently when he saw Haldir lying in bed without his shirt but only his pants. Elladan smirked watching his lover whom he had fallen in love for almost a hundred years even though Haldir had never admitted his love for him yet. He silently walk in blowing off the candle causing the situation around to be dark.

  "Elladan?" Haldir asked but here was no answer.  

  Elladan silently sneaked out of his clothes into the bed grabbing Haldir tightly in his arms causing Haldir to flinch. Haldir smiled as he pulled his secret lover close into his arms tightly. The one and only one he could call his true mate. 

  What about Legolas? He thought himself. No. Legolas could not compare himself with Elladan. Legolas is still a young child. A mere elfling. 

  "What are you thinking meleth nin?" Elladan asked as he kiss his lovers neck with passion  and love. 

  "Nothing much. About you." Haldir said breathing in heavily as his lover tease him with kisses. 

  "I want you Haldir. I have to return to Rivendell soon. It would be weeks before we meet again." Elladan said. 

Without much talk, Haldir flipped his lover down pinning him tight like a prey and began to kiss his lips roughly. He didn't say much but he fingers his partner trailing them on his bare body causing Elladan to wriggle like a fish out of water.Haldir moved down as he removed his lovers pants massaging the bulge which was formed there because of his erection, causing Elladan to whimper softly begging more of his touch. 

  "Don't be so impatient, Half Elven. Or you will know what I will do to you." Haldir said smiling as he leaned foward to kiss the elf below him. Haldir move down towards Elladan's harden nipples as he began to take them in his mouth professionally causing the half elven to moan louder with each teasing. Haldir smirked hearing how pleasureable those moans were which turn him on every now and then. He moved pushing his own length onto Elladan's harden one and began to rub him more causing Elladan to plead, to beg and to moan with need growing in himself.

  "Ai...please don't torment me so. I beg you to....." 

Before Elladan could continue his words, Haldir spread Elladan's legs wider and remove his own pants.

  "Beg me for what? Say it out my little pet." 

  "Take me, Ride me like we will never meet again." Elladan beg trying to withstand those moans which were escaping from his lips. A wicked smile flash across the Galadhrium lips as he stick a finger into Elladan's hole massaging it getting him ready for the play.

  "If you wish for that, I will make you scream and in pain that you won't be able to sit and you have to stay in bed." Haldir said as he looked up at Elladan who was not sweating with pleasure. 

  "Yes. I wouldn't mind. As long as there are memories left for me when I leave you." Elladan vow as he arched backwards when Haldir pushed his fingers deeper into him and pulled it out at once.

Haldir watched Elladan in awe. This is why he love Elladan more. Love to play with him. Just so submissive.


	3. Night Punishment

Elladan nod not regretting his wishes causing Haldir to smile as he pulled Elladan up from the soft bed pushing him towards the railing on the balcony. Haldir smile when he saw Elladan's beautiful body under the starlight. 

  "Stay here. Don't move a muscle or I will add on the punishment." Haldir said kissing Elladan's neck before leaving back into the chambers rummaging through the drawers searching for the suitable material for punishment.

  After a few moments,  Haldir appeared with his punishment materials causing Elladan to watch in horror but between those horror he love Haldir's punishment as much as how the moon charm the beautiful stars at night. 

  "Do you want me to gag you? Or... I can trust you to be silent?" Haldir asked watching Elladan for an answer.

  "I prefer you to gag me. I don't think I can withstand those fun." Elladan admitted. Haldir smile as he took the cloth tying it around Elladan's mouth tightly.

  "Saw the guards there?" Haldir asked. Elladan nod looking up and back to Haldir. "If they hear you, I will add on the punishment.  Now, I would like to take away your sight. Close your eyes." 

Elladan did not protest nor he agree but before he could give Haldir a perfect answer, Haldir is already working on the knots tying Elladan's eyes with a dark cloth letting the Half Elven world to be blind. He then moved down tying Elladan's arms on the railing not allowing him to move. Elladan never protest! Not for once. He enjoyed it! Elladan loves it! 

  "Let the game begins." Haldir said. 

He took out a cane, long and thick, like the ones the stable boys use to tame their horses. Without warning, he landed the cane hard causing Elladan to arch foward. He would have scream if there wasn't a gag. Now, his screams were replace with loud muffles. The cane landed again and each time, the pace increased and it was harder. Each stroke cause Elladan to muffle even louder and his pale white buttocks were now decorated with whips of red lines. Haldir stopped when he saw some blood forming on Elladan's skin. 

  "Is it painful? Tell me my pet. Do you desire more whip?" Haldir asked with his voice filled with lust. 

  Elladan shook his head. Of course without his sight and the tight cloth binding it,  Haldir could not see the tears because of pain. Haldir smirked setting the cane aside as he pushed Elladan's body further out allowing his butt to stuck out like a magnificent whore.  Haldir gently caress the skin and he could feel Elladan tense at his touch. 

  "Now, now. What you want me to do?" Haldir asked looking at the things he had prepared. He took a long tube made out of porcelain. Not sharp but smooth. He gently stroke it in front of the hole slowly massaging it causing Elladan to moan as Haldir could see his length harden. Haldir smirked. Yes! I want to torture him! Make him suffer. Haldir leaned foward and whisper into Elladan's ears,   
  "Don't you dare release your cum without my permission or I will torture you more." 

Elladan nod as his body trembles and shivers under the touch of the professional Galadhrium. Haldir shove the porcelain deep into his hole causing him to tremble under the touch. I need him! Haldir silently curse himself for torturing his partner that hard but he love it, love to see him scream and love to see and feel the pain to. 

 Haldir twist the porcelain pushing it deeper into Elladan's hole causing him to whimper and Haldir could see a slight pre cum. Without any warning, he pulled the porcelain  out replacing it with his own harden length. He pushed himself deeper into Elladan causing Elladan to moan between the gag but Haldir could see that Elladan was trying to hold it. He pushed his length in and out for some time and then he pulled it out completely,

  "Now, my little pet, you have obey me. I will spare you some mercy." Haldir said releasing the hand bounds as he carried Elladan up throwing him onto the soft bed. 

  "Oops, I forgot the cane strokes." Haldir said as he pushed himself onto Elladan's body holding his member in his palms slowly pushing it into Elladan's hole gently moving in and out causing Elladan to squirm in his arms. Haldir used his teeth to release the bounds on Elladan's mouth and before Elladan could say a word, he kisses him roughly forcing Elladan to participate into the rough kiss. Haldir felt himself harden as he moved. 

  "Please Haldir, I need to cum. It's.....torturing." Elladan pleaded begging for mercy from his mate.

 "Not until after I did." 

It was long moments of torture as Elladan held onto his cum as every thrust Haldir had given causing him to moan with pleasure. Haldir trust harder and harder until he had finally reached his climax as he released his seeds into Elladan's hole.

  "You may cum now." 

Haldir watched as his younger mate cum as the white semen spilled onto his body. He leaned down kissing Elladan more ignoring the mess they have made. He opened the bind on Elladan's eyes who were opened. Tiredness overwhelmed him as Elladan pulled Haldir closer to him whispering into his ears, 

  "I love you, Haldir." 

Haldir smiled as he buried his lover into his warm hug.

 "Not as much as I do."


	4. Broken Truth

  "I don't want to go home." Elladan whine as he rolled closer to Haldir seeking for the warmth of the elder elf.

  "Why? Because you can't walk? You have to go back or your adar will be very very worried about you." Haldir said stroking his lover's hair. 

Elladan slowly sat up as he leaned foward planting a kiss on Haldir's soft lips when the door pushed opened with a soft squeal from the younger elf whom Haldir clearly know who it was.

  "Haldir....I...."   
Legolas looked at both the elves who were kissing. It broke his heart, like glass shattered on the ground. Both the elder elf stared at the young elf who dropped a small box as he ran out of the chambers leaving both the elf.

  "What was that?" Elladan asked watching Haldir's reaction. He looked back at Elladan.

  "Give me some time. I will explain. Everything.  I promise." Haldir said picking up the box which Legolas had dropped by the door. He watched as Elladan nod as he ran to chase the young elfling who had just ran away.

                                 ........

LEGOLAS P.O.V 

I can't belive what I have seen. I ran towards the edge of Caras Galadhon, the beautiful elven realm. I hate him! What was he doing there with Elladan? In bed? I sat down at the edge of the branch holding onto the hem of my tunic looking out at the end. Ask me why am I here? Why does the three Elven House are gathered together? I close my eyes recalling the incident before I left Mirkwood. 

//////// / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

 "You ungrateful child. Despite what you have done,  I forgive you. Now, find me a reason to forgive you!" Thranduil shouted staring at his youngest son who was looking down onto the ground playing with the robe he was wearing. He didn't want it to happen either. Not to his beloved naneth. 

  "I am sorry ada. I don't want it to happen to naneth. I love her to. I don't want to lose her. You weren't the only one grieving." Legolas answered. Thranduil was in rage with anger. A way to hate his one and only son whose identity was hidden from the child himself. Today! Yes today.  He is going to tell him all. 

  "I am not your adar. Don't call me adar." Thranduil said looking at his son. 

 "But... I...." 

 "I love your mother but I don't love you. You are not my son. Not of my blood." Thranduil said staring straight at his sons eyes who were welling up with tears. 

 "What do you mean not of your blood? Not of your line? Then for excatly 100 years you kept me in this halls. Why?" Legolas asked with questions running in his head. 

 "Leave my halls. You have two choice. Leave my halls or you spent the rest of your lives in the dungeons." Thranduil roared as he began to call the guards.

 "Adar..." 

 "Guards...." 

 "I will leave. I will make sure I won't return." Legolas said as he cried running out of the castle with anger and cries. He rode without love where the walls of love crumble with the soul of his mother passed to Mandos Halls. He never thought he would found love again until he met the Galadhrium two years ago and began to find himself falling in love with his kindness but.......

/////////////////////////////////////////

 I looked out wiping those tears away. Why is everyone against me? Why?! What have I done that I don't deserve love? Adar left me with a hanging truth. Now... I discover someone I love who was actually in love with someone else. 

 Haldir ran and jogged trying to keep up to the young elf. He should have explain to him. He should have told him the truth instead of breaking the young elf 's heart. After moments of searching, he found the elf lying on the ground asleep with his legs dangling at the edge of the cliff. He slowly set the box he was holding down and pulled the young elf up letting him to rest on his thighs. He opened the box which contain a necklace with a green gem and a small letter beside it folded neatly.

 * Dear Haldir.  
      I know I couldn't be the way you want me to. I am still young to understand you. But I enjoyed your company, our sweet talk and our moments together. I am leaving back to Imdalris. I don't know when I will be back again. Here's something my mother had left me with and she always told me to give it to someone I love. I don't know if it's you but.....* 

  Before Haldir could finish his reading, the paper was torn by the young elf who was awake. His eyes were red from crying and tirednesss seem to overwhelmed him. Haldir looked at the young elf reaching out to touch him but was taken aback when he slapped him.

  "Stay with Elladan. He is better then I am. Forget what I have written. I am stupid. I am foolish to belive I could have win your heart." Legolas said as he looked up at Haldir with his palms slowly taking the green necklace from him tying it around his neck, "I won't tell Elladan anything. Stay with him, Haldir. Better lose me than to lose him. I can see he loves you a lot." Legolas said as he stood up began walking away.

  "Then, what about your love to me?" Haldir asked.

 "Words written on sand can be erase, Haldir. Go back to Elladan. Don't hurt him." Legolas said as he walked away leaving the Galadhrium to wonder.

 So young yet so pure.  His heart is pure like the water flowing without dirt. 

  "If only I didn't break his love. He's too young for all this. He will find someone he love one day. Someone who will love him back without misery." Haldir said watching the elf who walked away towards the stable, getting ready for departure.  

During noon, both Elrohir and Legolas were ready for the departure with some other guards. Elrohir was surprise to learn that his brother will be staying in Lothlorien  for some time. But Legolas knew and like what he had promised to Haldir he will keep what had happened from both the twins. When everything was ready, they departed.  Haldir was not there. He must be with Elladan. Legolas pushed the thoughts far away as he rode away from Lothlorien back to Imdalris where Lord Elrond had accepted him as one of his family members. 

~ I will stay out of love.  I don't wish to be love. I just want to be who I am. Who I am suppose to be. But of course, returning back to Mirkwood is not one of my option. ~


	5. New Love? Is it true?

5

••••LEGOLAS P.O.V•••••

After days of riding, the sight of the Home of Lord Elrond came to our sight. The beautiful realm where I could find peace and harmony. I left Elrohir alone after I had allow my stallion to rest in the stable. Where I should I go? Perhaps I can spent my time in the library. I can forget everything and sink myself into dreams of love. Alright. I will go there. Despite a long tiring ride, my body doesn't seem exhausted. I took a warm comforting bath and walked towards the library without anyone noticing me. I needed time to be alone. I run fingers through the books which were arranged neatly on the shelves by Erestor who would come every morning to clean the library. I close my eyes and picked out a green thick book about the history of Imdalris. It was a wonderful book. I read without knowing the passing of time as my thoughts were flew back to what I have witness between Haldir and Elladan not forgetting what adar had said to me. I burried myself in books until I lost myself in it slowly sinking into white dreams letting the book to fall off my grip drifting off on the soft comforting couch. 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

 Elrohir was in his study cleaning up his mess with Elladan's and he still wonder what made Elladan wanted to stay in Lothlorien. He shut his eyes looking out and recall about the prince ling reactions after he had returned from Lothlorien. He was quiet. He was different. What in the name of Valar had gotten into the usual cheerful elf. He continued cleaning up the mess and climbed into his bed for some rest hoping everything could go well during dinner later. 

  "Where is Legolas?" Lord Elrond asked as he gazed at Elrohir who was eating some berries. 

  "I am not sure, adar. I have not seen him since we returned." Elrohir admitted honestly.

  "Maybe he is just tired." Glorfindel said as he finished up his food wiping his fingers and mouth standing up, "I will go look for him." 

Elrond nod watching his friend leaving the dinning halls. He knew that Glorfindel was the one who could have Legolas opened his heart too. Legolas had never hide anything from Glorfindel except for the truth that he is not the son of the Mirkwood Eleven King. 

  Glorfindel arranged his steps into Legolas' chambers but he wasn't there. He decided to seek for him in the library knowing it will be Legolas' favourite place to hide whenever he is in need of silence. He pushed the door opened only to be greeted with a form of sleeping Legolas on the couch. Glorfindel smile as he picked up the books placing it onto the table as he slowly wrapped his arms around the young elf carrying him back into his room helping him to change in his night gown. 

  "Don't leave me..... please....." Glorfindel turned around and saw the young elf tossing in bed with a frown on his face. And he never stopped tossing.

  "Promise me. Don't..... Nana.... Please...."  
It breaks Glorfindel heart to see such a young elf suffering such loss. He sat himself next to the young elf gently caressing his hair placing a soft kiss on his brow.  
  "Go to bed, Greenleaf. I will be here."  
Legolas stopped tossing as he wrapped an arm around Glorfindel slowly drifting off again. The Balrog slayer smile to his own watching the small elf as he lay himself next to the prince hugging the elf closely with protection and slowly driving off to sleep to. 

Morning came like the wind. Glorfindel was the first one to be awake. He smile upon seeing the young prince still asleep like a little baby. His blonde hair was covering his face while his blue eyes were drifted off into dreams of elves where he could find peace. Glorfindel didn't move instead he stayed until Legolas moved a muscle finally waking up from his dreams.

  "My Lord Glorfindel...." He called out softly causing Glorfindel to smile.

  "Morning,  little leaf." Glorfindel said placing a soft kiss on his cheeks watching the young elf licked his dried lips. He helped the young elf up allowing Legolas to lean on his chest. He gently caress the young elf's blonde hair kissing his brow.

 "What's bothering you, my dear?" Glorfindel asked looking down at the young prince with love and awe. Ever since Legolas had came to Imdalris, he had always come to meet him and even agreed to be his personal tutor for anything to get the price filled with knowledge.

 "What is love?" Legolas said in soft whisper as he tilted his head to look up at the Balrog Slayer.

Glorfindel was shock to hear this question.  He smile looking at the prince as he pull him closer to his chest.

 "Love is something we can't describe dear Greenleaf.  We can only learn it from experiences." Glorfindel explain as he pulled Legolas into a tighter hug. 

 "Then, have you felt love before?" Legolas asked.

Glorfindel smile as he held Legolas cupping his soft pinkish cheeks in his palms looking at the prince. 

 "No. But it's yet soon to be discover." Glorfindel said stroking the elf cheeks with his thumb towards his soft lips causing Legolas to moan softly. Glorfindel smiled. He saw a slight blush on Legolas cheeks and smile as he kissed him near to his lips.

 "We should get some breakfast little leaf.You have not eaten since yesterday." Glorfindel said as he pulled the elf up tossing him a clean set of robe to be changed. Glorfindel waited for the young elf to change his shirt as he cleaned the bed and opened the curtains allowing the sun to shine into the room. After some time, Legolas finished his bath as he walked out of the bathroom drying his hair. He sat in front of the mirror when Glorfindel came from behind him.

 "Well, you always looks beautiful like the radiant sunlight. Now, let me help you to braide your hair. I am still capable of braiding braides even though I might have aged." Glorfindel said as he pulled a chair and began to comb the young elf's hair but was taken aback when Legolas stopped him.

 "I don't wish to have braides. I am not that honoured. After all I am someone normal. A normal elf. Besides, it's troublesome." Legolas said as he removed the small braides braided by Glorfindel.

 "Why? You are no trouble. Well, I will braide your hair. Come. You will like this. I am sure." Glorfindel said as he runs his fingers through the elf's hair gently caressing through his skull, forming braides of his own when his own father braided it for him. Glorfindel somewhat grew attached to the young elven prince since he came here. He's quiet and nice. Unlike the twins who always find a chance to play cruel tricks at him. Legolas is a young elf. He always care for the others. Glorfindel likes him, he cares and love him not like his son but somewhat like a lover. He didn't know if Legolas will like it but..... Glorfindel clearly know his feeling towards the young elf. He wants to protect him as much as he could. His little Greenleaf. He don't want to startle the young elf by immediately confessing his love but he want him and slowly.... He will make him love him. 

  "There all done." Glorfindel announced when he had finished braiding but he was taken aback when he saw tears on the young elf's face. Glorfindel stood in front of him and wipe the tears away.

 "What is it?" Glorfindel asked only to be answer by a tight hug around him making him even confuse. He run a soothing hand gently on his back, "Its alright. You have me here."

Glorfindel heard something what Legolas had said. He wasn't sure what it was but he was surprise. He looked down at the elf.

 "Kiss Me." Legolas said looking at the Balrog Slayer with his blue eyes filled with tears.

Without hesitation, Glorfindel leaned foward placing a soft kiss on his lips only to be greeted by a rough one by the young prince. He slowly participate into the kiss as he placed a hand behind the elf to support him as they kissed. Their kiss did not stop. Instead, it went deeper and rougher till they were both into their own fantasy.

  "I love you so much little leaf. You are mine!" Glorfindel said looking at the elf who was puzzle.

 "Glorfindel.... I....." 

 "No need for the rush. I just want you to know. I will wait for your love. I will wait even if I have to wait for a thousand lifetime."  
   
 

□□□I am sorry if it's kind of a rush but I prefer it this way as love is always unpredictable. □□□


	6. Searching Identity

6

After Legolas' hair had dried and both the Sinda and Noldo are ready, they went down to the dinning halls where Lord Elrond was waiting. Both the elves intertwined their hands as they walked down the stairs and Elrond smile knowing what was happening. 

"Good morning, Lord Elrond." Legolas wished as a respect to the Lord of Imdalris who had given him home and a sanctuary. Legolas smiled as he sat next to Elrohir with Glorfindel by his side. 

"Morning, Legolas and Glorfindel. Do you have any lessons for your student today, Glorfindel?" Lord Elrond asked watching the Balrog Slayer who was scooping up some soup and handing some berries to the Sinda. 

"I do. I was planning to help him brush up some of his skills in archery. Is there anything you have planned?" Glorfindel asked eating some potatoes.

"We have a meeting with the advisors in Gondor. I might need you for a while in the library." Lord Elrond said. 

"Sure. Sure. I will be glad to be there. I could let Legolas to spend some time in the garden with some of the poetry Erestor had compile in. Is it okay with you, Greenleaf?" Glorfindel asked watching the young elf eat.

"Its fine, Glorfindel. I will meet you in the gardens when you are done." Legolas said with a smile as he left his finished plate and went off to get the poetry books from Erestor. He went down towards his garden and found a favourite spot. He sat down and began to read the poems written. 

■■ Glorfindel's P.O.V■■

I could sense that Lord Elrond wanted to discuss about something else. He clearly knows that he wanted to discuss about something else. When Legolas had went out, Glorfindel held onto the tea cup eyeing the Lord. 

"I believe you have something else to discuss about Elrond." Glorfindel said.

"Have you ever heard about his wear abouts?" Elrond asked.

"I do. He told me that he came from the Northern Boarders." Glorfindel said looking at the Lord. 

"Well, I don't believe him. The Northern Boarders have less elves left. Have you ever thought about the King in Mirkwood?" Elrond asked. 

"What about him? I clearly knows that Thranduil had always hide himself in his walls. I clearly know that we did not have good allies with him, though sometimes we had always meet in the Lothlorien Council." Glorfindel answered. 

"Don't say that Glorfindel. He was fine all this while until his wife passed away. I believe he need time overcome such stress and sadness." Elrond said smiling, "He is a good friend. He just needs time." 

"Don't he have a child to be with him?" Glorfindel asked sipping his tea and before Elrond could say something, Glorfindel snapped him, "Legolas. He had similarities with Thranduil's late wife. But.... Why did he want to lie if he is one of Thranduil's son?" 

"We don't have any clue. Don't jump into conclusions. I had sense something different in Legolas these few days." Elrond said. 

"Yes. He seem quiet and likes to stay alone." Glorfindel said.

"Alright. We will see what we can do but do not fret him yet. We will find out slowly the truth. Perhaps the Lothlorien Lord and Lady know something. We will find out slowly." Elrond said. 

I couldn't say much. I agree with Elrond's decision. We will see what comes out and if indeed he is the son of Thranduil, I will find out why he hide his identity? He must have a valid reason. But why does Lord Elrond suspect Legolas to be Thranduil's sons instead of someone else? He sighs. Well, it all depends then. Love won't change anything no matter what or who they are. They will find out soon. Glorfindel smile as he bow to the Lord leaving him to his matters. He walked up towards the gardens searching for Legolas. He will find out soon who he is.


	7. Unleased Lies Beneath the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincerely from the author, 
> 
> Thanks for the supports you have gave. I would like more comments even though some might be negative. This Part 2 of The Slayer and The Prince will only have 10 chapters of how Glorfindel and Legolas falling in love. Comming up parts will have their own personal events between Glorfindel, Legolas, Haldir and Elladan. And each part will be given a summary for a better view of the part of the story.

7

Glorfindel found out that Legolas was still having his book in his hands. But there was someone else with him. He stood behind a tree to witness what was happening.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

"What is this?" Legolas asked looking at Elladan. 

"Haldir told me to give it to you." Elladan said handing Legolas a letter. "Apparently, he know something that we don't." Elladan said as he pulled up the collar of Legolas' tunic hard. 

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked with fear but he was ready to strike down anyone. He didn't realise that Glorfindel was watching him from behind the trees.

"You can fool my entire house, the entire house of Imdalris but NOT ME!" Elladan raised his voice watching the prince who was now trembling. Glorfindel could see fear in Legolas eyes but he want to learn more. Legolas did not say a word but Elladan continued to mock him.

"Well, Prince of Mirkwood. You have a beautiful house, a highly respected reputation, then why do you seek for sanctuary here in Imdalris?" Elladan tighten his grip on his collar.

"I am no prince! I am just a normal elf. A mere elf and you are more noble than me." Legolas said.

"You live in Mirkwood. Known as the Mirkwood prince and you say you are a mere elf?! You are a liar!" Elladan said throwing him down on the ground, "You don't deserve his love! And I am glad you made a choice to leave him." 

"What?! How do you know?" Legolas asked worriedly.

"Know? I am his lover. Of course I know everything though you want to hide from me." Elladan said walking away. Legolas curled up into a ball as he watched Elladan left the place. Glorfindel stared at the curled up body.

Why did he not admit he is a prince?   
There must be something else.  
He need to approach him.  
Yes, he will.

He walked towards the young elf placing an arm on his back. When Legolas looked up, he could see that his eyes were red and puffy. So red that blood almost came out. Glorfindel sat down pulling the elf into his arms soothing him.

"How long have you been here?" Legolas asked looking away from the Noldo.

"I must admit. I heard everything. Why don't you tell me. Perhaps it will make this easier."Glorfindel encouraged him and to his surprise Legolas nod, for the very fist time after 5 years, he finally decided to tell him everything. He looked down at Legolas, "Just tell me. You know you can trust me right?" Legolas didn't answer but he nod.

Legolas spat out everything what he was supposed to tell. He admitted he was the prince and how his father had told him about him not being his child not forgetting the love he had for Haldir. He looked down at the broken prince as he cupped his cheeks slowly. 

"Legolas, look at me...." Glorfindel said in a silken voice causing the young elf to look at him in his red eyes, "You are a brave prince. Everything is pass." Glorfindel said as he kissed away the tears from his cheeks looking at the prince blue eyes. Legolas didn't say a word instead he looked silently at Glorfindel. Glorfindel knows nothing can ease his pain. He is young and much to learn. Without hesitation, Glorfindel leaned down to the young prince kissing his lips lightly. Legolas didn't object instead he wrapped his arms around his neck and began to kiss Glorfindel. It was like a medicine for the Sinda. That was a moment where he felt safe. His tensed body is now calm. 

"I love you, Glorfindel." Legolas said. He blushed looking up at the Balrog Slayer earning a sweet smile. 

"Well, I take that seriously." Glorfindel smile placing another sweet kiss on the elf. He wouldn't mind if Legolas changed his mind suddenly. He is still young and his thoughts are now bothered by the recent activities thus he decided to give more time to the Noldo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your cooperation. Keep supporting the story and leave some comments or kudos of you think the story deserves it. Thanks so much.
> 
> Hannon le! ♡♡♡♡♡


	8. Lies Vanquished Between Stars

8\. 

IN THE LIBRARY OF LORD ELROND.

"You are certain that Legolas is the Prince of Mirkwood?" Elrond asked looking at his son who had just returned from Imdalris. 

"I am certain, adar. Haldir told me. He said there was a history laid between the line of Oropher." Elladan said as he watched his father who was trying to absorb every information his son is telling him. 

"Alright then. I would have to ask Legolas myself. What take you so long to be in Lothlorien? Have you sent the letter I asked you to?" Elrond asked his son.

"Um.... I..... Yes. I have send the letter." Elladan answered trying to ignore the first question but he failed.

"The first question. Don't hide anything from me. Now, tell me." Elrond said.

"I. ........ wanted to spent some time with Haldir. Adar...... you know that....... all this while...... I have been together with him. But..... our distance is far. We can't even meet." Elladan said watching his father telling him the truth. 

Lord Elrond knew about the relationship between his son and the Galadhrium. He clearly knows how much his son had loved him. He nod sending his son away from the library as he read the letter handed by Elladan. To much surprise, it wasn't something Lady Galadriel had wrote but something Haldir had written for the younger prince. 

■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■  
Legolas,   
I am sad to see you upset about what I have done to you. I know you will forgive me but guilt still lies in my heart. But, I couldn't deny that I have always love Elladan more than anyone in Middle Earth. I knew you are the young elf of Mirkwood when you first step into the woods of Lothlorien. Your mother was my father's sister. She had always bring you here when you were young. You must be wondering why your father hates you and recently when your mother passed away, he had told you, you are not his son but it's fake. You are Thranduil's one and only son Legolas. He's just upset because your mother's death was related to you. I shouldn't be telling you this but I think you deserve to know.  
When your mother was carrying you, she was hit by a Morgul arrow. She didn't die instead the poison was removed partially. When you were born, the poison still lingers in her body but it did nothing. It was totally harmless. Your father often ride to Lothlorien alone to get cure from the Lord and Lady. They tried to make the best medicine to safe her. They failed. Your mother was getting weaker as the wound which was caused during your birth, was getting worse because of the poison. Thus, she slowly fade and when she passed away, your father put the blame to you.  
Legolas, it's not your fault entirely. You are Thranduil's son. The one and only one fit for the throne. Be who you are suppose to be Legolas. I will help you if I can. Promise me, you will find courage in your choices Legolas. I will always be ready to help you any time. Oh, and one more, I will be visiting Rivendell soon and ..... I will be asking Elladan for a proposal. Thanks a lot for your kindness, Legolas. I mean it. You gave us chance to be together even though you loved me. I will pray to the Valar you will find happiness as soon as you can. 

Haldir 

■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■

Elrond looked at the letter. So, Legolas is indeed the Prince of Mirkwood. He closed the letter sealing it back as he walked out to seek for Legolas to give this letter to him. That poor elfling. Elrond sigh as he looked over the horizon.  
"I will help him as much as I can" 

 

IN THE GARDENS 

"This is a letter for Lord Elrond. Not me" Legolas said browsing through the contents looking back up at Glorfindel. Glorfindel smile as he took the letter pulling Legolas close to him kissing his temple.

"Don't worry, lass. I will hand it to him." Glorfindel said watching the young elf. Legolas looked up at him and smile as he reached up kissing Glorfindel's lips lightly. Glorfindel groaned feeling the soft sweet lips brushing on his own one. Without hesitation, he leaned down leaning Legolas down on the soft green grass placing long kisses on his lips causing the younger elf to moan tightening the grip on the robe of the Noldo. Glorfindel smile as he kisses him more moving towards his neck licking it gently earning a louder moan from the Sinda.

"Ehm.... I hope I am not disturbing anything." A voice said.

Both the Sinda and Noldo looked up and found Lindir standing there. Glorfindel smile as he pulled the Sinda up hugging him close to his arms as he knows that Legolas might be afraid. Glorfindel could feel Legolas burying his face between the robe of the Balrog Slayer. He then looked up at Lindir.

"What is it Lindir?" Glorfindel as running his fingers among Legolas hair to calm him. 

"I am sorry for disturbing you but Lord Elrond would like to meet you and Legolas at the royal library" Lindir said looking at Glorfindel.

"Thank you Lindir. Tell him I will be on my way now." Glorfindel said sending Lindir away.

Lindir left both the elves alone walking back to the library. Glorfindel looked down at Legolas who was still burying himself close to him.

"Its okay little lass. He understand. Don't worry much." Glorfindel said stroking the elf cheeks gently causing the elf to look up at him.

"I am worried they will look down on you, my Lord. These relationships are some what forbidden in Mirkwood." Legolas admitted looking up at Glorfindel.

"How do you know?" Glorfindel asked puzzled with what he had heard.

"I have heard tales of it." Legolas said. Glorfindel didn't want to ask more. He caress the elf gently.

"I don't mind. As long as I am here with you, no one will stop us. You won't be apart from me. I love you Legolas and not even death will stop me from loving you." Glorfindel said cuddling the elf closer


	9. Truth of Love

9

Glorfindel pulled Legolas closer to him as the elder elf guide the young elf towards the royal library where Lord Elrond had asked the maiden to prepare some tea and cakes for their discussion. Legolas bow looking at the Lord of Imdalris as he took a place next to Glorfindel opposite the Lord. 

"What matters that is so urgent, Elrond?" Glorfindel asked pouring the tea for Legolas as he place a cake on the plate.

"I belive something was exchanged." Elrond said as he took out the letter handing it to Legolas. Legolas blushed looking at the Lord. The Lord might have known what was written in the letter. Glorfindel handed to Elrond the correct letter. Legolas opened up the letter Haldir had handed to him. He read the letter without any noise but Glorfindel could clearly see the frown on the young elf's face. Something must have upset him. Both the Lords watched as Legolas closed the letter putting it away. Elrond watched the elf closely.

"Legolas........." 

"I am fine my Lord. I don't need him. I am happy that both of them." Legolas said closing his eyes looking away from the table. Glorfindel wrapped an arm around his waist pulling the elf closer to his body letting him to rest. There was silence. No one wanted to disturb what was already disturbing the mind of the Sinda. For some moments, the sound of birds and gushing waters from the waterfalls were heard clearly.  
"What matters that bothers you that I am needed here too my Lord?" Legolas asked finally breaking the silence.

"As you know, I have read the letter. I know you are a prince. Legolas.... you are assigned to do great things, to have a wonderful destiny. You must believe in yourself Legolas." Elrond said watching the elf and back to Glorfindel. Legolas smile looking up at the Lord.

"I have a wonderful destiny indeed. To find someone who love me so much, Elrond. I don't need anything else. If you are talking about the throne, I have no desire for it since I was young." Legolas said as he intertwined his fingers with the Noldo who was sitting next to him stroking his hair. "I have got more than what I had hoped to." 

Those words earned a smile from Glorfindel and Elrond. Glorfindel pulled the elf closer to him.

"I hope you won't disagree with our relationship, Elrond."Glorfindel said looking at Elrond. Elrond smile shaking his head.

"Of course I won't,mellon nin. It's fated by the Valar. And I will bless both of you till the end of my life." Elrond said watching both the Sinda and the Noldo. Both the elves smile. Without hesitation, Glorfindel leaned towards the Sinda placing a soft kiss on his lips and looked at Elrond.

"Are we still needed here, my friend?" Glorfindel asked looking at the Lord.

"You may dismiss. I will see you again soon."Elrond said smiling watching both the elves leaving the halls happily. 

Glorfindel and Legolas retreated back to their chambers. Legolas laid himself on the bed with Glorfindel next to him. He then reached out for the gem he had always wanted to give his love ones. Now he has fate in that he won't leave him, Legolas sat up leaning himself on the Slayer.

"What is it, lass?" Glorfindel asked stroking the elf's hair gently getting lost in his light blue eyes.

"For you." Legolas said tying the amulet on Glorfindel's neck letting it to hang there, "Well, my mom gave it to me. Now I found someone who love me,so....., Glorfindel, I would like you to keep it. Will you?" Legolas asked.

"Of course little leaf. I will keep it for eternity." Glorfindel said pulling Legolas closer kissing his lips. Both of them share a long passionate kiss as smooches can be heard in the chamber.

"Amin mella lle, meleth nin." Glorfindel said leaning his forehead on his lover gently stroking his cheeks.

"Amin mella lle, Glorfindel. Forever I will. My heart only belongs to you." Legolas said kissing his lover again and lean on the Slayer's body gently.


	10. A Final Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end chapter for this part. There will be more comming up. Follow this series THE SLAYER AND THE PRINCE to find out more about the love which blossom between Glorfindel and Legolas.

10

Legolas had found love. Someone who had actually cared for him. No trouble overtakes him as he stay in Imdalris. It was so peaceful that sometimes, he forgot that he was a prince. Glorfindel still loves him and his love only grew deeper with the young prince. Often, Glorfindel had always return home early from his patrol to accompany the prince. Elrond however had decided to give the prince some trainning to rule a somewhat small society. Legolas was assigned as the Captain for the Knights in Imdalris. He never failed his Lord. He had always try his best. After three years of trainning, Legolas mastered in archery. He had his own bow and arrow carved with leaves and branches. His stay in Imdalris made him feel happy and calm. People cared for him. Even Erestor and Lindir did. They would spent time with the prince teaching him music and poems. Elladan and Elrohir had grown closer to Legolas. Elladan on the other hand was waiting for Haldir to recover. He never had woke up from the injury since 4 months ago. Elladan returned once in a while to Imdalris. Legolas always prayed for the best for both the lovers. Despite how much Elladan loved Haldir, Legolas learns that true love was something that cannot be force in. And now, sitting under the huge tree of Imdalris, Legolas was writing a poem. He watched the sky which was once dark now turned brighter. Even though his father had not seek for him, Legolas understands that his father needs time. And if time is the thing that his father needs, Legolas would rather wait to gain back the love of his father again. 

"Legolas." Elrohir called out from afar. Legolas looked up at the Half Elven who was eagerly awaiting for Legolas to come to him. The prince settle down the pen and the book as he jogged slowly towards Elrohir who was waiting eagerly for him.

"What is it that troubles you, Elrohir? What's all the rush?" Legolas asked watching the twin who was smiling. He handed Legolas a small paper. 

"I was asked to give you this and guide you to follow you. That's all." Elrohir said watching the elf opening the paper. Legolas read the letter and looked back up at Elrohir who asked, "What does it says?" 

"It says, 'Go to somewhere where we spent time alone snuggling to each others warmth.' Elrohir, tell me you know something about this." Legolas said. 

"Nope I don't. Adar asked me to give it to you. I am only fulfilling my task." Elrohir said as he followed Legolas walking towards his chambers. When Legolas was inside, he saw another note laying on the bed.

●● "Go to the library. The second shelf on the right. The fifth row of books. Take your favourite book"●●

Legolas followed the instructions. He thought. It couldn't be Glorfindel. He had went our for a scout with the other elves. Legolas silently hope it wasn't the twins idea or he would have killed them straight with his bows and Arrows which he was still having by his side. He found another note when he saw the book.

●● "Go to the waterfalls. Before the waterfalls, there will be a picnic mat. Eat the smallest pie made." ●● 

Legolas groaned looking at the note.  
"Do you know how far is the waterfalls from here? Elrohir please tell me it is going to end. Argh!" The prince groaned as he walked down to the waterfalls. True enough, there was a picnic mat. He ate the smallest pie when he bit onto a piece of paper.

●● "Regret is not one of my choice now, Lass. It's been almost 3 years. I am falling in love with you day by day. I can't imagine my world without you. Turn around." ●● 

Legolas turned around as the note say and found Glorfindel kneeling on one knee looking up at the prince holding a silver ring.

"Will be my husband for eternity, Legolas Greenleaf?" Glorfindel asked. Elrond, Erestor, Lindir, the twins and other members of Imdalris were there. Legolas looked at Glorfindel who was smiling waiting for his answer.He felt a tear sliding down his cheeks.

"I love you Glorfindel. I will. I will be your husband forever." Legolas answered. Glorfindel stood up slipping the ring into Legolas finger.He pulled Legolas into a hug and kissed him deeply with passion, love and care. 

"I love you more Legolas. More than anyone could imagine." Glorfindel answered.

"We will be together, forever. No matter it's life or death, my heart still lies in yours." Both Legolas and Glorfindel said as the house of Imdalris were ready to accept the prince as one of the official family members,forever.


End file.
